To Thaw the Red Ice
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: "Your emotions affect him in every way possible, you must learn to control them, or fear will be your enemy." He did what he was told; to live in solitude for his love one to live in the light. Yet why must things be so complicated? Tetsuya chuckled darkly,he really did have a frozen heart. AkaKuro Frozen Parody!
1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB (belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei) and Frozen (Belong to disney) otherwise, this would've become real -_-**

**Please enjoy another AkaKuro Parody from me :D**

* * *

><p><strong>0. Do you wanna build a snowman?<strong>

"Go to sleep, Sei-kun." The smaller boy groaned, trying to push the red head hovering him. Seijuro however was persistent. With a pout from his cherub cheeks, he jumped with force from the feather bed, effectively pushing the teal head down.

**THUD**

"Seriously Sei-kun?" The teal head with massive bed hair stood up with an annoyed look on his face. "You're older than me and I expected you to be much more mature."

Ruby eyes looked bored. "But the night is still awake so I'm awake." He sat down on the floor to level with the teal head who was on the verge of falling asleep once moree.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Seijuro smirked mischieviously.

Aquamarine eyes shot open, mimicking the smirk. In a moment: to boys still clad in their pajamas ran down the staircase and into the ballroom decorated with light shades of blue. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Calm down, Kuroko. You complain about this yet you're the one getting all excited." Seijuro chuckled. He ran through the center of the ballroom, arms stretched and whiffs of red and white snowflake. Seijuro spun around as red icy blast followed, decorating the ballroom with red lace of snowflakes and shards. "Sugoi~! (Amazing)" says Tetsuya as if it was Christmas morning. But the red head wasn't done. "You haven't seen everything yet." He jabbed his foot unto the marble flooring and a huge form of red ice crystalized the entire floor. The two was soon gliding and giggling at the warm ice. Next thing they knew; Tetsuya built a funny looking dog with snow. Seijuro laughed at the resemblance of their eyes. "Tetsuya Nigou. (Tetsuya #2)" the teal head introduced and Seijuro laughed harder.

The red head approached him and made crisp of red snow lace, forming a veil as it lands on the teal head.

"You are my bride." Says the red head, his finger tounched Tetsuya's ring finger and a swirl red snowflake surrounded it. The shorter boy blushed at the gestured. Though the ring was made of ice, it was warm and felt like real crystals.

"Daijobou (it's okay) His majesty taught me how to make it permanent so at all cost, it won't melt."

"Hai (yes). I am be Sei-kun's bride."

They were happy. Too happy that the gods who must've cursed them gave a problem.

* * *

><p>Seijuro woke up three days later and to be met with different changes.<p>

1. He woke up alone in the same sleepinh quarters but Tetsuya's bed were no longer there. Also, his left eye was bandaged. He ran outside in panic but caught sight of teal locks.

"Tetsu-"

Aquamarine eyes widened and he rushed to enter his room, locking the pristine door shut.

2. Seijuro wondered why teal head suddenly refused to meet with them, him more importantly. Tetsuya had refused to go out at all cost.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" That question always make the teal head sneak out to play snow and skate with him outside the castle. It was a very fond memory.

"Go away." Said the monotonous voice.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman. We can ride bicycles round the hall and see if Nijimura can catch us or-"

"I said go away, Akashi-kun!" The read head flinched. He knew very well, very well that Tetsuya never shouts. Let alone call him by his last name.

"Okay." He retreated. "Bye."

3. Shards of glass breaking resounded throughout the red head's room. His Majesty of Teiko, Nijimura, rushed in. "Seijuro!"

"Heika(Your majesty), what's wrong with my eye?!" The boy in western clothes cried. After removing the bandages of his unknown injury, he discovered his left eye turned into the shade of gold.

"Is-is this why Kuroko has been avoiding me?" He says with trembling voice. He hugged hinself closer. "Am I some sort of monster now?"

The old king ran to him and hugged the small frame. "I assure you that is not the case." He led the boy to his bed side whild the maids hurriedly cleaned the mess. "You may not remember but there was a small accident 3 days ago. But you saved Tetsuya and this," his hand caressed Seijuro's head and gently rubbed his eye lid. "Was a small price to pay. Was it worth it, Seijuro?"

Heterochromatic eyes widened and he nodded immediately.

The accident as told by others was that he and Tetsuya were playing by the cliff and he fell, Tetsuya came to his rescue but alas he drowned. Seijuro found it to himself to save them both.

Though he believed it since he woke up coughing by the shore: it didn't make sense that his eye color changed or why the teal head suddenly avoided him.

That night; he felt cold and as if something was tingling between his finger tips. Seijuro's breathing was rigid and the room felt colder. His eyes were shut close as he remembers flashes of the shades of ash, not knowing that red flakes were coming out of his breath.

But warm hands grasps his and soon it became warm and welcoming. He sighed in relief when the hand reached his forehead, replacing the ash colored nightmare to a gentle dream. His body relaxed but his heavy lidded eyes opened and caught whiff of illuminating flames licking his hands and eyes full of mystery lulling him to sleep. When he woke up; no one was there. If course, why would he be? Still it was a good dream while it lasts.

Since the world outside Teiko Kingdom was still at war; they had to stay another year. He made new friends while he was at it and some dinners, the teal head would join them. But when he thinks he was warming up to them and him again; he overheard a serious conversation between the king and him.

"It's getting stronger."

"You have to stay calm-"

"NO! He will be in danger if I don't come in time. I have to do something, I have to" rigid breathing stopped. "Cut ties completely."

Seijuro never knew what they talked about or what the teal head meant.

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked after the 2 next winters had gone, knocking at the teal head's pristine white door. He gave Tetsuya some space, thinking he just experienced trauma or blaming himself. Yet no matter what, his efforts were futile the last 2 years. "It's getting lonely," he chuckled "I might start talking to Midorima's frog toy." Still no response. Though he made some friends with the other Teiko princes and princess, none of them matched his beloved friend.<p>

"Tet..su..ya." He called out and he heard a gasp. So he was listening. But why wasn't he answering? Did he loathe himself that much to never want to see him anymore? Or another reason?

"Please leave me alone, Akashi-kun." Was the response. They use to be together, always, now that their not he might as well make it easier for them.

"Do as you wish."

* * *

><p>5 winters and the red head dressed in noble clothes walked the halls with his head high and a smirk. This was good news after all; the five years war had ended. He and his friends, together called Generation of Miracles, had become full fledged princes and are ready to go home to claim their thrones. But that is after his Majesty of Teiko will go and sign the treaty. He walked pass an old pristine door without a glance and to meet up with a certain ravenhead.<p>

"We'll miss you!" Cried the wailing blonde, Ryota while a bulkier and tan man grabbed him off their king. "Teme (bastard) stop being clingy!" Yelled Daiki and threw him.

"Mou, Dai-chan please be more careful!" Yelled the pinkette, Satsuki after dodging the body thrown at her direction. She huffed her sapphire frills before hugging the king. "Heika please take care."

"Mina-san hidoi-su! (Everyone is so mean!") Ryota complained.

"It's not like Heika won't return." Says the giant with violet hair in between munches of his favorite cookies. " So Kise, stop being annoying." Says the man with green hair, holding his becstacles high and a frog at his left hand.

"You're one to talk, Mido-chin! Packing 16 lucky items at Heika's luggage."

"H-how did you know about that?!"

"Tsundere..." they all say in unison.

"It'll only be three weeks and when I get back, all your coronations are on me." He smiled and everyone hugged him. Lots of princes and princesses were sent to Teiko Kingdom for protection during the war as the king believed he should be the one to train these children into becoming the right leaders of the future.

Just in time, Teiko's crowned prince arrived with the red head. "Father, Akashi has come bearing good news." Says Shuzo.

"You're pregnant?" Daiki joked and everyone laughed but the atmosphere dropping some degrees cut them off.

"The three uncrowned generals are joining me in Rakuzan." He says and everyone cheered. Among them, Seijuro had long been prepared for this, and attaining those known generals favor topped the cherry. "Ah Seijuro, you must not rush. There's a whole world out there when you leave Teiko, don't jump into another cage after this."

"Hai, hai (Yes,yes). See you in three weeks." He hugged the old king and patted his back. True there was a wider world outside Teiko but his eyes were set on the thrown and crown. Nothing more.

_'Ne, Sei-kun. When the war is over, lets go out and explore the whole world!'_

_'That would take forever.'_

_'I have forever with Sei-kun. We'll skate, make lots of snowballs and then-'_

The red head pushed those forgotten childish promises aside when he felt his fingertips tinggling; an anxiety habit he developed. Something was constricting him, telling him to prepare for the worst to come.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Says the now mature teal head dressed in the finest white and blue silk as he bowed to the old king. Nijimura chuckled and ruffled those teal locks. 5 years of practiced and the child barely showed emotion except towards him. "You'll be fine. Also, give this to him." He handed a black box to Tetsuya. "Let him use it when the time comes. You'll never know when he'll remember. If he does, you'll be there to protect him."<p>

* * *

><p>Teiko went into a whole week of devastation.<p>

The ship where the king sailed never returned. Now a week later held a big funeral and Seijuro being the most stable than the rest gave the speech.

That cold night, the red head clad in black funeral suit wandered at the hallways aimlessly. His feet dragged him towards the old pristine door. Immediately; rage consumed him. Anger towards Tetsuya's actions of not showing up at the funeral. Resentment of his distance and avoidance of no explained reasons. Hate for his demeanor. And sadness because his friend won't even mourn with him.

"Tetsuya, I know you're in there." His palms touched the door and he heard shuffling movement. "People have been asking where you've been... please I'm right here for you just open the door." He had not cried for years, not in front of anyone but Nijimura and Tetsuya. But now they're gone and out of his reach. "It's only us now, what are we going to do?" His back pressed against the cold door and he leaned till he reached the carpet. He smiled bitterly at the sight of the stain glass reflecting the teal blue light from the moon. "Do you.. wanna build a snowman...?" His voice ended and was covered with silent sobs as a tear rolled down his golden eye.

Right across the door also leaned the teal head with puffy eyes and black clothes. A small fire of illuminating blue whiffed from his palm, danced across his fingers while tears rolled down his cheeks.

The fire extinguished into smoke, dispersing what was left of the two's relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi mina-san! even though i said i won't write till finals r over, i just can't T.T there's just so much AkaKuro to write. Anyways I have to apologize and to announce that Thicker than Water will also be postponed till January because this Frozen Au will be my christmas fic for AkaKuro I truly apologize for the neglect of that story especially for those who looked forward for the update. I shall make it up to u guys.<strong>

**till next time~!**

**-PinkyGuilfoile**


	2. Spring Pageant

**1. Spring Pageant**

Two figures made their way towards the guest quarters where some Seirin people are staying for their prince's coronation. Yes, it was finally his turn and Shuzo had already known that the said teal head was surprisingly so enthusiastic about it.

The cycle of coronations began with Shuzo to Seijuro, Shintarou, Atushi, Daiki, Ryota and then Momoi. It has been a year since he took over Teiko; crowning the Generation of Miracles on assigned months as it had been his father's wish.

He ran the kingdom in a good pace, had reunions with the younger princes and princess and had daily negotiations with the neighboring kingdoms; he was keeping peace. However, he felt like his father wanted him to something more… something he should've known before he left.

Haizaki Shugo, his violent yet skilled knight had once asked him of what bothered him for a long time. "I never told you this but now's the right time I guess."

"Of what, Shugo?" he was surprised that his knight was suddenly (rarely) serious. "When I was a squire, I have sometimes noticed old man Nijimura coming to the phantom brat's room late at night. They always have… serious discussions."

Shuzo raised an eyebrow. "I believe father would come time to time to comfort Kuroko. That child was always troubled." Then his eyes widened in realization. No, that can't be right. He wasn't always troubled. In fact since he and Seijuro were the first to occupy the castle, they were the closest. They did work together to escape these thugs kidnapping them for ransom and making it back to the castle to alert the Teiko guards. But they were weak, so how?

This one time when he was in Kamikazi; urgent news reached him of the two getting into a fight with a prince from Meiko and it seemed they fell from the cliff and drowned. When he got back, gossips spread all over the palace. The staffs were moved to a lower branch and the teal head to another room. He'd caught sight of Seijuro trying to get Tetsuya out of his room for almost 5 years. What really did happen? His father seemed to know as much as he want to…

"Oi, Shuzo? Yo? You listening?" the snapping of fingers bought him back to his senses.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd address me properly." Shuzo growled, massaging his temples. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this but how can he approach the know renowned 'ice prince' and his isolated demeanor?

"Umm, Heika?"

His eyes directed towards a group of kids in costume and a teacher with short brown hair.

"Ah, Aida Riko. To what do I owe Seirin's most prestigious teacher?" he smiled and the coach grinned.

"Happy to be here, majesty of Teiko. Though I'd appreciate it if you'd stay and watch the children's recital to the play."

"P-play?" Shugo snorted. "I thought the Phantom brat's theme was Halloween-OFF!" A boy running kicked him right in the shin. "You brat!"

The little boy in choir clothes stuck his tongue out before hiding behind Riko's legs. "Bleeh!"

"Kazuki! Apologize at once." Says Riko but the grip on her skirt got tighter. "Yadda (No way). This raddish head nii-san was making fun of his majesty, that's why."

"Radish-head?!"

While the two bickers, the other two adults sighed. "I apologize for my knight's behavior. I am however, willing to watch the play. It makes me curious of why Kuroko wanted this in his theme. Not to offend you or Kuroko but it's not really his style."

Brown eyes widened. "Are you sure? Though he was an impassive person when he took over Seirin; he was very much fond of children."

The two (after prying the children apart) had finally entered the room to watch the recital.

Shuzo sat comfortably in the corner when three little girls came scrambling off the stage with overgrown white dresses. They wiggled and sang:

Winter's gone and Spring is springing

Shines the sun with warmth of old

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!

We're done with being cold

(with "dong, ding-dong" repeated under)

Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant,

All of Seirin is glad!

Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents!

Spring's good and Winter's bad.

The high pitch screeched of the third girl almost made Shuzo's ear bleed. He truly questioned the teal head's interest with children. Now a group of boys came in, one of them the one who kicked Shugo awhile back.

Winter's gone and Spring is springing,

Shines the sun with warmth of old.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!

We're done with being cold.

Brrrrrrr!

"Good! And exeunt group. Narrators come down stage, with confidence!" yelled Aida and the group of girls divided into clear spaces.

We celebrate spring,

We know once it's here,

The ancient troll prophecy

Won't come to pass this year.

Phew

She ran off the stage in relief.

What is this prophecy?

What did it say?

Well, that is the subject

Of our little play!

Irritatingly cute that even Shugo was biting his lower lip.

"Where are my trolls? I need my trolls!" yelled Aida and three more kids came out dressed in horribly fit costume of what seemed to be trolls decorated with crystals.

"Crystals?"

"Ah, when my fiancée was looking up to them; he found out that trolls before had been very much attracted to precious stones." Says Riko with confidence. But the children however were laughing at themselves, making the lines incoherent.

"Oi! You're making my ears bleed. Are you going to act or not!" yelled Shugo impatiently.

"Radish-head nii-chan is right. This is the important part of the prophecy, please don't be more serious."

"Radish-what?!"

"Anyways, start at 'Their future is bleak."

There were force coughing and the children's eyes diverted at the script.

"Their future is bleak

All kingdoms will splinter

All land shall be cursed

With unending winter

With blasts of cold will come dark art,

A fire extinguished, breaking them apart

And comes a ruler

With a frozen heart!

Then all will perish in snow and ice!"

Unless he is freed with a sword sacrifice!"

Shuzo nearly jumped out of his seat. Who knew Seirin had a dark legend? Sang by ignorant children no less!

"What's a sword sacrifice?" whispered one.

"Beats me."

Then came everyone else in costume.

"But Frozen starvation is not today's fate!

Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!

The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect..."

"Hai, hai we get it." Says Riko.

"Role model this land has ever seen!

Prince Kuroko! I really love him!

Becomes our KING!"

As on cue, a teal head popped out of the corners; dressed in majestic black western clothes. He smiled and lifted the little girl to his shoulders and all the children as if he were magnet hugged him tightly. Riko smiled softly but the other two were gawking. Long gone were the childish features and had been replaced with a pale young man with teal locks which had grown a bit longer. Though he looked like he was restraining his expressions; this was a whole lot different than the one they had met before.

"Heika." He made his way to Shuzo and bowed. "It has been a while."

"Kuroko… Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Done.<p>

Everything was finally done and in place. Only two weeks and action will take course in Teiko. A year and a half had passed and he was going to try something he had not once done during his stay… well after that incident that is.

Even though he swore that he'd cut ties with everyone, especially him completely, Tetsuya was persistent and had wanted this one last wish to be fulfilled. The invitations were out, personally written by him (well, not that anyone would recognize it) but his hope wasn't as high as the mountain peaks. After acting so coldly these years; he wasn't expecting an immediate yes. Baffled, perhaps but joyful? Long he heard Akashi Seijuro had long stopped smiling.

This was his last time in Teiko and probably the last time he'll ever see the red head. Those coronations went by so fast, and everyone had parted ways. So shall he.

BRSSSH!

He sighed. Once again he unconsciously let out a blue flame and engulfed the edge of the study desk.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

His knight came and out of reflex; the young prince covered it with cloth. "I'd appreciate it if you'd address me proper, Sir Kagami."

"Tch. Don't get all formal me with." Kagami Taiga was his new companion and soon to be king's guard. He was a foreigner along who trained with the great Alexandria Garcia and apprentice Himuro Tatsuya. Though he would obviously choose the raven head because of his humble attitude; he was somehow attracted to Taiga instead. Must be him being his opposite or that red hair. "King Nijimura asked for you."

"But didn't we just talked a while back."

"Dunno, why you asking me?" Definitely his red hair and not his attitude.

Tetsuya sighed and removed his cape whilst making his way. Teiko had changed a bit but the pristine door by edge of the wall was still his and that he could appreciate. He opened the ballroom and spotted the king baffled at the decorations.

He expected all glass, classic, all shades of blue and white or eggshells but this, this was wow. Royal colors clashed together in stained glasses and murals, exotic yet gave a welcoming sensation while the pillars were painted with children folklores and red snowflakes. Normally he'd be pissed at anyone going overboard with his castle but the shocking revelation overwhelmed him.

"You keep surprising me, Kuroko. Walk with me." He says and gestured the prince to come with him. "Red snowflakes, something rare, yet something… that takes you back, right?"

They entered the library where scrolls and books of what seem to be tales from Seirin scattered all around like a tornado struck it. Tetsuya flinched. No, it can't be. He can't find out. The previous Heika had never had the chance to tell Shuzo the truth. "Now talk. What happened before?"

"… There is nothing to talk about-"

"KUROKO!" His arms caged the smaller boy between the wall behind them. "The truth, now."

Aquamarine eyes became cold. "You don't want to get involve, I'm telling you now so please back off." Another rare expression he showed but his fingers were tingling. "Father was helping you all along. Were you… the cursed child of the prophecy?"

No answer and Shuzo was getting impatient. "Shall I ask Akashi? You two were close, or were close." The king of Teiko then decided to use option two and press the teal head's buttons. "Or maybe he'll find some answers with me too?"

"Heika,"

"So do you have some sort of abilities? Something Akashi should know about-?"

"Leave Sei-kun out of this!" his voice roared and flames with the shade of luminous blue erupted. Aquamarine eyes widened in shock and pain upon uttering that name and the anger he confided long ago had erupted.

The heat of the moment died down and they silence ensued. "I.. I-"

"Would you rather have Sei-kun at my shoes at this moment?"

* * *

><p>"To His Highness, Akashi Seijuro of Rakuzan<p>

From Seirin

Salutations!

You have been cordially invited to the coronation of our young Prince Kuroko Tetsuya this coming 31st of January."

A simple letter but Mayuzumi Chihiro, the henchman of the red head prince, saw right through it. The prince of Seirin had obviously wrote this, and salutations? How many words must've the teal head thought before writing this; friends? Acquaintance?

He snorted before writing his reply; 'I'd be honored to.'

Unbeknownst, there was another letter that was supposed to be a follow up but it was forgotten.

* * *

><p>One more day and it's finallly ovveeerrrr (slumps down) So yeah I'm gonna base the chaps from Frozen's songs, included the outtake parts. Thanks for the reads! ^^<p> 


	3. For the First time in Forever

**Hai! Pinky here, as said I will no longer put romanjis cuz what I placed were wrong in the first place -_- sorry for the confusions in this and all my other stories for the Japanese inputs. I hope I still have your trust to be worthy of the time and reads you guys give :)****  
><strong>

**2. For the first time in forever**

Tetsuya paled at the decision made by Shuzo as pale hands trembled at the paper he gripped.

"What is this?" He says, trying to remain calm.

"Exactly as it is written." Teiko's king answered with confidence. It has been hours since their confrontation and the king did not know whether to feel mad, upset, shocked or, well you get the picture. But upon knowing his father went through measures to protect these two from harm of their curses; he might as well bring out the fruit of that labor.

"Heika, with all due respect, this is not a wise idea." The teal head did his best as to not yell. "The coronation in TEIKO is upheld by the KING of Teiko." He emphasized but the king in his throne remained composed.

"I am the king, and therefore, I can change the rules when I want it and how I want it. I have already recognized Akashi's kingship this year and I think he can handle the role well." He cringed at the thought of acting like the 'I am absolute' personality of the said red head.

"Heika!" The thread of patience snapped. "This is not for you alone to decide!"

"It is now." he stood up whilst his velvet cape falls on the floor. Shuzo made his way the carpets and levelled looks at aquamarine eyes with intensity. "I want you to show me, how effective this act you've put on these years."

"Act? You think what I went through was an act?!" Control your emptions be dammed, Shuzo went too far. "I lived in solitude and fear not knowing of my limitations just for Sei-kun to live in the light. What can someone like_ you_ who lived in the light understand?!"

Though Shuzo was taken aback by the teal head's sudden outburst, he stood his ground. "Then what about Akashi?! You think he lived blissfully being ignorant, casted away without knowing the real reason?" he retorted and Tetsuya flinched. "Everything I did is for his safety. What do you think people will do when they find out about the prophecy coming true? They'll burn-"

"That is not for you to decide! I am the king, and therefore I want, no, I order you to show me the results! Show me that you avoiding him were worth all the trouble that has been spared!"

The teal head grit his teeth in anguish and let out a long exhale. It was one of the things he learned to extinguish his anger. "Sei-kun is easily overwhelmed by the emotions around him and me, who had been warned by your father the late king and the trolls, seems to be the one who did the ulterior damage." The last part came as a whisper. "That's why this request is impossible. If I unconsciously trigger unwanted emotions, who knew what state he'll get himself into? "

"Though you're sudden change of taste will definitely make them wonder."

"Why of course, this will be the last time we're all together in Teiko, I want it to be a memorable one."

"Hmmm.." the king walked back to his throne with a slump. "Okay, I'll cancel the request then-"

"HEIKA!" Shugo immediately entered the throne room. "A message!"

"You don't have to shout, Haizaki-kun."

"Gah! Since when we're you here?!"

No matter these years; Tetsuya hated the noisy ones and wondered again how he had ended up with Taiga in the first place. Shuzo reached for the letter and was shock at the Rakuzan insignia. Perhaps they had already rejected his request?

But alas, it was the opposite. "I'm sorry, Kuroko."

"Don't give me that!" again, another outburst which surprised the king's guard.

'Who knew the brat can be vocal?'

* * *

><p>The uncrowned generals shivered in fear at the murderous aura the red head gave them. They were on their knees, trembling pathetically. Chihiro on the other side was enjoying this.<p>

"Which one of you_ pathetic_ imbeciles did it?" He says, emphasizing his insult deeply.

The three kneeling flinched but Chihiro smirked deeper. "That would be me."

All hell broke loose.

"Why?"

"Why not? You attended everyone's coronations, why not his too?"

"He is not an exception. It's not like he even wants anyone there in the first place. Obviously he was forced to give these out."

'Denying that he recognized the handwriting, huh?'

Chihiro shrugged. "You said you two weren't close yet those pictures of your first year in Teiko says so otherwise." Seijuro mentally cursed himself of not being able to hide those pictures in his office.

"That was a long time ago."

"Hmm, it's not like Heika to reminisce the past."

"Oi Mayuzumi!"

"That's going too far!"

Their words were not enough to break the tension between them.

"My personal matters are and have been NEVER your business, Chihiro. To pay for your foolish act of accepting Kuroko Tetsuya's invitation without my consent will doom you into coming with me and entertaining the Seirin dukes and duchesses."

Now the silver head flinched. Crap. How he hated the Seirin aristocrats since 1) they have 2 left feet for dancing and 2) they are plain weird. Take example that guy who look like a cat and is the only one who can understand that mute giant's sign languages. "Fine." He grumbled. "Just know Heika that this is your last reunion in Teiko Kingdom. Once Prince Kuroko is crowned, I doubt there'll be reasons to go back there again."

Every word hurt and Seijuro could feel his finger tingling under those white gloves. "Do I look like I care? You are all dismissed." He says coldly, turning his back whilst his royal red coat. 'What do they know?!' He mentally screamed, biting his lower lip. Seijuro had not been in contact with Tetsuya for at least a year and a half and now and the crowned prince of Seirin was suddenly, well, open. To invite Seijuro for his coronation was an understatement. In HIS handwriting no less. Sure he had come to theirs but he was barely there. Seijuro after all these years had learned to accept it… Yet he found it in his heart to yearn for him, just a bit. The other part of him had warned not to expect so much or it'll be a door slammed in his face.

He went to his office and removed his gloves before slumping at his chair with a huff. This will be the last time Teiko will open its gate to the other kingdoms; he might as well make it worth it.

Laying on his study table was a letter with Seirin's black and red insignia that caught his eyes. Mayuzumi accepted the invitation so why was there another? He bet his money Tetsuya was probably going to take the invitation back.

_'To Akashi Seijuro'_

His eyes widened at the handwriting.

_'His highness of Rakuzan,_

_I am honored that you have spared your time for my coronation. I hope you will enjoy your time in Teiko and the theme of decors will suit your taste'_

Formal yet it made his heart flutter.

_'Also I am grateful that you have accepted the role of being my accompanist though I know it is a lot of trouble to be the one to officially announce of my status. I will do my best not to trouble you. Take care on your journey._

_ - Kuroko Tetsuya'_

Accompanist? The one who will help him walk the altar to the priest and hand him the scepter and ball... "CHIHIRO!"

For the first time in forever; Kuroko Tetsuya wrote to him. And for the last time in what will seem like forever; Mayuzumi Chihiro will never push his majesty's buttons again.

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS LATER<p>

"I can't believe it, Kurokochii actually invited me!" Ryota grinned, spinning around Teiko's ballroom floor but his back hit a certain green head's shoulder, and almost dropping what seems to be a head or whatever he's holding. "Watch it, fool!" He spat.

"I'm sorry, Midorimachii." The blonde apologized sheepishly. "I'm just so happy that he actually invited us. And look how he had the place decorated! So, so unlike him!"

Shintarou admits he was quite surprised with how the teal head was immediately acting. The place was joyful, no dull decors like he was expecting and for Tetsuya to have the gates open on his coronation was surprising. Heck, none of them had the gates opened on theirs. What was the teal head thinking? He couldn't have possibly been forced to do this since he was adamant to flat out refuse and no one had guts to disobey him.

"This way, Dai-chan!"

"Shut up, Satsuki, I know my way around here."

"Liar, you got lost on your way to the bathroom." Just then, a pinkette dressed in light green ruffles came in the ballroom, pulling one Aomine Daiki in a messy cobalt suit. "Ah, everyone's here."

"Momoi-chii, Aomine-chii!" The two overrated king and queen reunited which was another reason why Daiki had prepared ear plugs.

"Ha, Tetsu outdid himself." Daiki's eyes wandered at the place, a bit stars truck. "Doesn't seem like any of these were his taste."

"Of course. But then again Kuroko is unexpected-"

"Uwah! Look at these curtains, they're golden! Kurokochii must've thought of me-" Ryota was twirling blindly with the curtain warpped around him when he suddenly bumped into Shintaro, his head figurine flying into a velvet cake. "AHH! My lucky item!"

"My… cake." Out of the blue, a tall man with violet hear looming over the two responsible emitted.

"M-Murasakibara-chii"

**RIP!**

The golden curtain was down and the other decors followed.

Screams echoed and the red head waiting who was in the verge of coming to the ballroom hesitated and walked away. 'I'll meet up with them later.' He thought.

Maids and servants were running around the place with sweat and glee, carrying whatever food or plates they can. Some rushing to clean and other's opening the stained glass windows at the same time. How light blinded those heterochromatic eyes in wonder. How he had forgotten, how Teiko looked like in sunshine. Eagerly (something out of character), he went out and waited for the gates to open before running out like a madman.

He inhaled the sweet fumes of the flowers, walked by the bays to see and time to time stroke the horses at the decorated stables. It felt like a festival, nostalgic, like that one time he and Tetsuya managed to escape the castle-

"OOPH!"

He made an inaudible sound upon being knocked down by a flash of white and black. Seijuro glared at whatever pounded him but his heterochromatic eyes met with familiar blue ones. "What the…?" how did a dog look so much like Tetsuya?

* * *

><p>Though the teal head had planned everything and was prepared in so many ways; he could not escape his nervousness. From the top floor; he can already hear everyone (Ryota most especially) followed by glass breaking and things falling out of place. He sighed. Riko will not be happy about this.<p>

He walked towards his desk and took a candle stand by his right hand a black jewelry box, straightening his posture as if copying the late Teiko king's portrait. "One mistake and everyone will know." He says to himself and blue flames crept up and lit the candle against his will. Hastily, Tetsuya placed the items back and exhaled a deep breath. For a moment he felt jealous of Seijuro for being unable to remember of …well, this. Being conscious of the curse made the teal head live in fear and carefulness. If only there was another way-

"Kuroko." A man dressed in dirt ridden white clothes entered. The orange hair was already unmistakable by Tetsuya so he immediately forced up a smile. "It's time."

"Okay." The agony waits. "Tell the guards to open the gates, Ogiwara-kun."

The orange head gave out a toothy grin. "Sure thing, love."

"By the way, why are you covered in dirt?"

"Ah, this? Your pet Nigou ran away again."

_"What?"_


	4. Love is an Open Door

**3. Love is an Open Door**

"Oi, Nijimura. It's a little too early to be drinking." Says Shugo, well, after taking a sip of what seems to be a wrapped wine bottle. The king of Teiko however took it back and hugged it protectively. True it wasn't like him to get drunk, but the situation drove him to it. Well, not that he minded though the wine bottle was sent anonymously for Tetsuya and for sure, the prince is not ready to get drunk. He was simply doing the teal head a favor. "Shuddap! I just feel like it today!"

Honestly, he didn't know what part of the situation made him want to get drunk. He just found out that Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro are part of that horrid prophecy which his secretive father protected and the real reasons of the teal head's actions in the first place. Should be crystal clear that the two should not cross anymore yet he tried acting superior and this… THIS got him! He stated that he feels that it should be Seijuro to crown Tetsuya to simply show that the red head had no signs of remembering his powers, let alone use it. But now knowing that Tetsuya was the trigger to the prophecy; he had just placed the whole kingdom into a dire situation. Thus he recalled their conversation at the throne room;

'Don't worry, Heika. The gloves your father gave him will help suppress whatever sensation he feels.'

'Gloves? I do remember him using these white gloves everyday…' A matching pair with light blue crystal forming an emblem. He once questioned if Seijuro had OCD when it comes to germs and what not.

'Yes. Your father gave it to him after his last… departure. Rest assured that I will no longer hold _anything _against you for making that _unnecessary_ request.'

He cringed at the memory of the teal head's demon aura. Good thing he wasn't that much expressive and he be glad that Shugo took the mean punch for him. (Who knew Tetsuya could punch hard?) Suddenly he felt sick when his stomach turned, looking green as if he was to vomit.

"AH! NOT ON THE FLOOR!" says his king's guard, making his leave to get a bucket. Shuzo tried to hold it in, stumbling to the nearest window for some air. But his eyes then caught sight of the Seirin prince's dog running at full speed before lunging at the certain red head.

This wasn't good; the dog kept licking Seijuro and the Rakuzan king kept pushing the Alaskan malmalute away. The dog however was already chewing on his gloves, trying to remove it. This made Shuzo jumped, and then holding in his stomach. If the gloves were off, Seijuro's powers might unleash and in public no less! But then someone clad in familiar black and red clothes ran towards them.

He clenched his teeth; damn it. Fate must be playing with him; to have them meet up like this.

"Oi! Haizaki! Where's that bucket?!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, that would be my dog."<p>

Seijuro flinched when he heard someone behind him of a familiar voice. "Nigou, come here now."

'Tetsuya Nigou!' A flash of memory invade Seijuro's thought, and then a small head ache.  
>"Ugh." He groaned when the dog jumped from his stomach and towards his owner. "I'm truly sorry about that, Sir. Can I help you with- Akashi-kun?"<p>

Heterochromatic eyes met with surprised aquamarine eyes. How they both have grown. "Tetsuya." He had grown accustomed to calling the teal head by first name, but for Tetsuya to not do the same thing anymore… "I apologize for this mess. I shall call someone to fix your suit." The surprise emotion was gone and was replaced with the same old blank one.

Seijuro sighed, dusting himself up. "No, I'm fine. Though I am quite surprised that you'd be an owner of that… dog." Considering the fact you don't let any living thing near you. "Ah, I just found him somewhere in Seirin when Kagami-kun was kicked out by the steak store." He lifted the dog and gave him a disapproving look for pounding on strangers _again_. But silence followed.

Silence.

Silence.

Stare.

More silence.

And the heavens made the chapel bells ring. "Ah, the coronation's in an hour. I should get going." The teal head went to turn to his heels but the red head caught his hand. "Can I walk you back?" the teal head was reluctant to say yes but temptation had its peak. One walk won't hurt, right? For old time's sake. "I'd be honored."

Catching up like they were friends of the past seemed natural for the both of them, like years of barely talking to each other was behind them. They made it back to the castle and Tetsuya insisted on changing the dirtied coat of Seijuro into the shade of light blue and white. "Somehow, this color suit you better than red." Tetsuya bluntly and the red head was not in the slightest offended. Seijuro was forced to sit after styling his hair to be gelled backwards to avoid the long bangs while Tetsuya began to decorate his chest with the medallions and the red head controlled all whiffs of his emotions to not stiffen or blush. "Done." Says the teal head, looking at him in the eye. "I still apologize for Nigou's action." As if on cue, the dog jumped on Seijuro's lap and gave him a long lick.

Seijuro felt a vein popped in his head. How he hated dogs, disobedient ones no les but this was Tetsuya's, and the teal head warming up to him was a chance he cannot let pass by. He then caught aquamarine eyes staring intently at his hands. "Does the gloves not suit me?" he asks and Tetsuya knew he was caught red handed. He shook his head and stood up from his kneeling form. "No, it suits you. I just never saw you take it off."

"Ah, that's because Heika gave it to me." he laughed, putting the dog down. "But don't worry; I will remove it when I crown you."

The flinch did not go unnoticed by the red head.

But Tetsuya smiled and immediately dumped the golden crown adorned with light blue and ruby crystals at Seijuro's head. "Best we be on our way, Akashi-kun." For a moment he saw a silver chain wrapped hidden around the teal head's neck, with what seems to be a ring or red snowflakes.

The teal head had truly developed a strange case of odd taste.

* * *

><p>"This feels like a wedding-su." He sighed dreamily, only to be whacked more on his poor abused head.<p>

"Gah! Kise you bastard, you're scaring kids away."

The generation of miracles (minus the blonde with bandages) were forced to sit at the back of the chapel for creating a ruckus at the ballroom. They were on the verge of making noises again but an angry red head shut them up. He claimed that the celebrations was done perfectly by Tetsuya and if they pull another stunt like that, they might as well see hell.

Though they trembled, they also grew suspiciously of their sudden closure. But their thoughts were interrupted when the choir began to sing and two mahogany doors opened. The teal head clad in red and black suit and white cape opened his aquamarine eyes to be greeted with the sight of guests in their best silks and red roses decorated at the aisle.

This was how he exactly wanted it. A bonus was the red head by his side. He should probably thank Shuzo later. Speaking of the Teiko king, where were he and that trumpet mouth of a king's guard? Surely he had not taken seriously to act sick so no one will question his actions of using Rakuzan's king to coronate the young Seirin prince. He held the red head's hand and together they walked the aisle with their heads high of pride.

"Dearly beloved people today, we have gathered to witness the ceremony of union for these two, loving couple-"

Is what Seijuro wished he heard until his 'fantasy' was disrupted with the bishop awkwardly separating their 'intimate' touches. "Dearly beloved guests of today from all the 6 kingdoms surrounding Teiko, we are greatly honored and humbled that you have graced your presence to witness," the old sacred hierarchy gestured for the young Prince to step forward. "the coming of age of this young man to take the new step into becoming the rightful king of Seirin."

Seijuro stepped forward and unsheathe the sword given to him. "By the power vested in me by his majesty of Teiko, King Nijumura Shuzo, I redeem thee that you have become worthy of your title," Tetsuya kneeled down and the sword was lightly pressed on both sides of his shoulder blades. "I dove thee, the first born son of his highness the late king Kuroko Kazehaya and his queen Mizune of the Seirin Islands, second of his name," his hands beneath the gloves were tingling again. "To step in line in your kingship alongside your trustworthy knight, Kagami Taiga."

The nervousness continued when he removed his gloves to take the scepter and the silver rounded object, not noticing the red frost emitting from his trembling hands. Though he masked it; Tetsuya had already noticed and stood up from his kneeling position.

The red head gasped when he felt warm palms under his and tingling sensation were gone. The audiences were a bit surprised of the Tetsuya's unknown sudden actions. When Seijuro regained his composure; he sighed and let his serious façade on. "Your vows?"

Tetsuya nodded. "I accept full responsibilities of whatever my actions will lead. I shall deal with my kingdom with kindness, justice and love. To lead as a great example and as for the rest of my bloodline to follow." His fingers grasp on the rod and ball and gently takes them away from Seijuro before facing the crowd with a straight face on.

"I present your king, Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin!" says the bishop before placing the silver crown of red and black jewels on his head. Everyone stood up and applaud while Seijuro put on his gloves. Though the merrymaking began; he could not help but wonder why his hand felt a familiar surge of warmth when Tetsuya's touched his.

The ball was warm and welcoming and everyone was obviously having a great time. The rest of the generation of miracles though were under probation for the stunt earlier, save for Atushi munching on the chocolate goodies. But the real sight to see was the two once distant childhood friends talking casually over the food table. That is until the arrogant king of Kirisaki Daichi intervened with the two.

"Kuroko," his tongue rolled at the mention of that name. "As your partner in trade, I think it is only right that I ask you for a dance." He bowed but his predatory opaque eyes still made its contact with aquamarine ones, making Tetsuya shiver in disgust. Seijuro glared and wrapped a protective arm around the Seirin king's waist.

Hanamiya Makoto, current king of a violent but lush kingdom of Kirisaki Daichi. True they had been in trade with Seirin so they are considered an ally but according to Chihiro, he had been suspiciously asking around for why Tetsuya's actions were somewhat… secretive.

"Sorry but Tetsuya don't dance." He answered for the teal head and without a glance; he grabbed the shoulder of his henchman. "But Chihiro does."

"What-?!"

The silver head dressed in dark brown suite was already taken by hands. "Hmm, lucky you then." And he sweeps a blood drained Chihiro to the dance floor. Luckily it wasn't unnatural to see people of the same sex going around together after the 5 years' war since all kinds of human rights were approved.

The two laughed at the silver head's drained features while Makoto dances in a weird kind of way, no two left feet but was he imitating some sort of an animal. "Best we head outside." Says Tetsuya upon noticing people coming their way.

They slipped without anyone noticing (thanks to Tetsuya's presence less ability) and into the spacious garden. The night was young that they continued to chatter on among random topics, though careful not to bring upon the death of the late Teiko king.

"Your eyes…"

"Ah, this?" his gloved fingers covered it. "Something happened before when we fell off the cliff. I just woke up like this. Daiki once joked that it was kissed by a troll." He cringed and Tetsuya laughed softly. "Aomine-kun was probably trying to cheer you up."

They reached a gazebo and sat down, gazing at the moonlight. How Seijuro longed for this moment but curiosity, the feeling ignorance crept evaded his mind. He didn't want another door in his face, but he had every right to question the teal head's sudden actions of closure. Or perhaps this was another one time thing? Panic surged at the thought of Tetsuya leaving. No! He just can't! Not after when he finally talked to him!

Aquamarine eyes caught sight of the trembling hands beneath the white gloves so he grasps it without thought; emitting small waves of unnoticeable blue flames. He had done it in during the coronation and had hoped that Seijuro didn't notice and took it as a sign of simple comfort. "Sei-kun?"

They both gasps at the sudden sound that escaped Tetsuya's lips. Heterochromatic eyes looked at him bewildered while Tetsuya did his best to stay composed of the slip of his tongue. "Akashi-kun," he corrected himself. "Is something the matter?"

"We were really close back then, really close." Seijuro says, his hand tightening against Tetsuya's. "Then all of the sudden, you just shut me out. I never knew why."

"I'm sorry." Was the safest answer.

"For what? Tetsuya, I don't know what happened to us, to you!"

"Please don't bring this up now." The Seirin king begged in whispers and then was grateful that the red head dropped the topic with a sigh. "Fine." He stood up and Tetsuya closed his eyes shut, prepared for him to walk away. But gloved hands dragged him to stand up and they sprinted to the pillared halls of Teiko and into the castle. "But you owe me an adventure!"

How childish.

They glided through the wooden floors of the painting room in their socks before hiding by the frames when the guard came to check them up.

How uncharacteristic of the stoic Seirin king and absolute-proclaimed Rakuzan king.

Seijuro who laughed while clutching his stomach at the cake with a head stone figure while Tetsuya denied that it wasn't his design at all. After an ungraceful dance waltz around the ballroom, though no one bothered to correct their etiquette upon seeing the joyful expressions they made, and finally out of breath, they walked to the balcony.

"I hadn't had this sort of fun in years." Seijuro says, loosening his collar a bit.

Tetsuya had the shade of red coloring his cheeks before nodding and fixing his unbalanced crown. "Yeah."

"I wish it could always be like this."

"Me too." Then ugly flashes of his young red head friend being swallowed into the depths of the water while forms of shattered red frost took over his left eye and he, trying to reach and reach had conquered Tetsuya's thoughts. No, not again. _Never_ again. "But it can't." he says firmly, now taking a turn to leave.

"Tetsuya-"

"I just can't, okay!" was his sudden outburst.

* * *

><p>"Love is an open door." Was all the silver head could say upon spotting the two figures at the balcony under the moonlight.<p>

"What?"

Chihiro shrugged. "Just a line I'm reciting from the L.N I read."

"L-L.N?"

Chihiro sighed tiredly. His foot was sore and the only escape was sitting next to the king of Teiko who had finally shown up, yet looked very much green. Makoto had finally decided to leave him (in peace) upon not wanting to get infected by the king's unwell condition. However he did not sign up to entertain the Shuzo's obliviousness of Tetsuya's and Seijuro's obvious chemistry. There was a limit of course of how dense a person can be.

"Light novel. It is a newfound genre in the kingdom across the sea-

"I just can't, okay!" the voice of the Seirin king caught the attention of everyone in the ballroom, save for Daiki wolfing on hard meat. Great, Seijuro had upset his supposed to be reconciled friend (and maybe in the future something more?).

That said until he caught sight of a certain orange head making his way through the crowd with a dog in his hands. "Have you seen my fiancée?" he asked Riko and all blood drain from Chihiro's face once more.

'It can't be-?!'

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah cliffhanger heheh, the only things I could say for this chapter is thank readers for the support ;) u guys make my day which surprisingly drove me into writting faster XD another is that I don't really know much about crowning ceremonies so whatever happened in that scene during Tetsuya's coronation was made up by me. <strong>

**Tune in the next chappie which will reveal more of Shigehiro calling Tetsuya 'love'**

**Oh and last thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJURO!**


	5. You're you

**4. You're you**

"I wish it could always be like this."

"Me too." Then ugly flashes of his young red head friend being swallowed into the depths of the water while forms of shattered red frost took over his left eye and he, trying to reach and reach had conquered Tetsuya's thoughts. No, not again. Never again. "But it can't." he says firmly, now taking a turn to leave.

"Tetsuya-"

"I can't, okay!"

His outburst had deeply hurt the red head. Tetsuya looked like he was restraining himself from something that his palms gripping his chest formed creases. All eyes were on them but the teal head assured them that they were okay and had closed the balcony doors for more privacy.

When the music outside the ballroom continued, the teal head sighed walked towards the end of the balcony. "I'm sorry." Was his whisper and Seijuro sighed, exhaling his anger out through the December cold. "I just don't understand anything going through between you, between us. I wish you'd tell me more."

Tetsuya hung his head low, his bangs covering those hurt aquamarine orbs. "I'm sorry." Repeated. "But I'm not the Tetsuya you were friends with years ago."

Was he still hung up about the cliff accident? No matter what Seijuro went through because of him; he could not bring himself to hate the teal head, rather this vulnerable side of him made the red head want him more. "Then will you listen to what I have to say before you leave?"

"When we were kids, I don't remember much but I know the first time you and I met, we clicked. People who had been around me was always cautious, thinking and deciding before acting around in my presence. Made me feel like a monster. But you, meeting you in Teiko made me think otherwise."

"In case you forgot, I barely talked to you since then. Especially since Heika's death." Tetsuya says coldly but Seijuro did not budge.

"Sure you don't talk much but I know it was you who sent me to my room that night." Ah yes, the night the king died, someone had carried him back to his bed, undress the heavy articles and laid a black box to his side. Though it was obviously from the old king, he knew that for it to have been given like that was the teal head's style. "Sure it hurts but I forgive you, okay? Whatever happened in that cliff that's eating you up until now, I forgive you."

He was so sure that was the reason for everything they both went through but those aquamarine eyes were still laced with sadness. "I loved you. And maybe if you give us a chance I might still do."

"Akashi-kun, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, though selfishly I want to know how you feel at this moment."

"I'm not who you think I am." I'm not what you think I am so please stop.

"Other people lie and cheat, bringing others down just to get to the top but you're the opposite everyone like that. Yes what I'm saying doesn't make sense but if I'm to compare you have such a pure heart, a heart that doesn't deserve to live like this anymore. You're you that all that it matters." Seijuro hugged him. "That's all I have to say."

Tetsuya blushed tenfold, unable to control the emotions surging through. He felt warm and cozy under the red head's embrace and pale hands reached to hugged him back-

**BANG!**

"Kuroko!"

The sole reminder of another chain why Tetsuya can never be truly happy.

The real head pulled apart and regained his composure. "Ah, you were here all along. Nigou had been lonely without you." The tall man placed the dog down and it ran excitedly towards it owner.

"Ah, sorry about that, Ogiwara-kun."

"Anything for my fiancée."

* * *

><p>There was a separate diner for the royals in another room as soon as Ogiwara Shigehiro found Tetsuya. Shugo helped his king sit at the vast dinner table to begin their routine of small reunions.<p>

"Dai-chan and I are getting married." Smiled the pinkette, showing off her ring adorned with a huge cobalt stone. Gosh, how many people were going to shock them today? Their poor hearts can no longer take it. Daiki muttered profanities of her being too loud and noisy while others were sputtering their drinks.

"Well, should've seen that coming." Says Shuzo, trying to keep his composure before groaning.

"Nijimura-chii, are you okay?" asked Ryota after almost choking on his wine. "Did Aomine-chii getting married made you sick?"

"I second that, Kise." Says Shintarou and Atushi nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Oi! Why am I the subject today?!"

"Well, we made fun of Kise-chin last time. It's Mine-chin's turn."

Though the first part of the table occupied by the Generation of Miracles was lively, the opposite was said for the latter. The three in there were sitting in an awkward situation while Shigehiro tries to once in a while join the conversation but Seijuro kept wise cracking him.

"S-so, how did you two meet?" it was still a shocking revelation to everyone that Tetsuya was engaged topped the whole situation. While everyone saw a bubbly orange head, all Seijuro could see was burning ashes.

"Ah, Kuroko and I met when I was delivering ice by the castle entrance."

"You're an ice harvester?" Seijuro arched an eyebrow. Tetsuya's taste kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Yup! You could say I'm the once in charged in all the branches surrounding Teiko." He says sheepishly and others looked at him in wonder. This kind of business got him in aristocrat status. "That time I was delivering ice, I managed to slip on some. I remember crashing into the flower stands and then into the stable of horses!"

This made everyone laugh and Tetsuya smile, save for the piss off red head. "And then the prince ran off to assure my safety. Gosh, how I fell in love with those sapphire eyes."

'They are shades of aquamarine, fool.'

"I wanted to please him so I took the nearest flower messed at my hair and just straight on gave it to him. The light of grace had mercy on me and Kuroko accepted it. Then he invited inside the castle and spent lots and lots of time. Heck, I didn't know it was already midnight by then." More laughter and more annoyance. Seijuro could not believe his story. True that the teal head he had known was kind and humble but carelessly invite a stranger into his castle like that was, was unlike his careful nature.

"We were supposed to depart but, I couldn't bear the thought of being away from him just for another moment." His voice was sincere and Seijuro scoffed loudly. "How unruly of you waste the time of a prince-in training."

All eyes turned on him and widened at his rudeness but the orange head was unaffected. "Yeah I kept him away that time, but before we departed, I knelt and proposed to him. I gave him my words, my vows and promises." Great, some of the Miracles were in tears and though Shuzo was sick, he was stupidly teary. "Then he said yes."

"Uwah! How romantic!" exclaimed Ryota with teary eyes.

"Geez, why can't you be like that, Dai-chan?!" Satsuki complained and punched her star struck fiancée. "Tetsu…"

"Tsk, to propose like that without your lucky item. Have you had no shame?!" says the blushing tsundere.

"To think Kuroko… and then to a guy.." There was so much surprise in one day that Shuzo was definitely going to pass out.

"Congratulations." And then munching continued.

Tetsuya was clutching the ring of red snowflakes and all Seijuro saw was rage. "What can a pathetic lowlife like you can give Tetsuya?"

Silence emitted through the dinner table and people around them stopped merrymaking as to have felt the cold atmosphere. "He is a person born of high class, noble blood courses his veins and to top it all you had the guts to propose and ask him in hand of marriage without proof of worthiness or whatsoever. Heck, you can't even call him by his first name. What does that define you, Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Though his voice was low, venom was already dripping from it. Taiga and Chihiro wanted to intervene but the looks the teal head gave back them off.

"Your highness, if I may in my defense-"

"No you may not!" his voice became sharper, making Shige look like wounded deer to his fiancée. "And you," heterochromatic eyes darted at equally angry aquamarine ones. "I never pegged you for an irresponsible, desperate person. What were you thinking? Marriage at your age?"

Small blue flames were already licking the sides of the chair which Tetsuya solely grips. He exhaled his anger away and looked at Seijuro intently. "What are you trying to convey, Akashi-kun? What I do is and never has been your business unless it involves the warring of kingdoms." He says in a civil manner that ticked the red head more. "Your marriage frowns upon the 6 kingdoms surrounding Teiko." His hands were tingling but the rush of emotions was highly present. "And you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

More fuel to the fire. Seijuro chuckled darkly. "What do you know of true love, Tetsuya? When all you know is how to shut people out?"

Aquamarine eyes slightly watered. "Hyuuga," he called out in a stoic voice. "Bring out the creed."

A tall man with black hair and glasses was taken aback but nodded so. He took out a scroll by his breast pocket with Seirin's insignia in it. The red head was slightly annoyed by the fact he was ignored but what Tetsuya seemed to be doing is highly of importance. "Heika," his eyes directed at a sickly Shuzo. "Please accept this."

Shuzo arched an eyebrow but took the scroll anyways. The content however, made him sicker to his stomach. "What… what is this?"

"Exactly as it is written." He felt Tetsuya mocking him. "My first duty as the newly crowned King of Seirin. I hereby break ties with Teiko and the 5 kingdoms. The gates outside my kingdom shall never be opened for anything again as we will become completely dependent of your clutches."

The whole room was quiet for seconds before plates and glasses began to break and irrupted into shouts, screams and inaudible sounds. Seijuro's jaw dropped, and then clench in anger as Tetsuya turned his back on them with Shigehiro's hand wrapped around his.

"What did I ever do to you?" it was silent but everyone else followed. It was highly dangerous after all that the Rakuzan King was in the verge of his temper breaking. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Heika, stop!" Chihiro tried to pull him from coming at the Seirin king but had only managed to pull his left glove. "No. I want to know why!"

"Enough, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya was well aware that his left hand had red frost emitting from it. He can't make a scene here, not now when everyone's watching.

"Why did you shut me out? Why did you shut the world out?" Heterochromatic eyes leveled with aquamarine. "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

And for a brief moment; time slowed down. Seijuro could not believe or put into words what happened next. His left hand had slammed into air and thick red ice in form of sharp blades grew from the ground. The next thing he knew; he was slammed backwards as Tetsuya, yes Kuroko Tetsuya had his palms facing him while blue flames surrounded them both; dispersing the red ice.

Seijuro was on the floor while his henchman helped him get up. Everyone was once again silence but his attention was still at the teal head; panting hard, wide eyed while specs of blue flames surround him. Even Shigehiro was thrown out of his sight.

"MONSTER!" was the recognizable voice of Makoto. "I knew something was fishy of this, this Seirin brat! You have been practicing sorcery!"

"That's right! There was this Seirin prophecy…"

"He will doom us all!"

Accusations were all over the place though Taiga tried to shut them out. They were marching towards the teal head who in terror, opened the door knob hastily and made a run for it.

"King!" the guests outside ran to greet him but blue flames emitted in his surroundings and followed by screams. Tetsuya direly looked at his palms, as if cursing it and made a run for it. Seijuro who was shaken from his deer in headlights mode had ran after the teal head.

He had seen Tetsuya in panic, more blue flames emitting in his surroundings. He was so scared and Seijuro would've punched himself. This, this was the sole reason Tetsuya had avoided him. He was protecting him and maybe solitude made the teal head fall in love with that rowdy Shigehiro, as seeing it was his ticket out of loneliness… but it still hurts. It hurts the Rakuzan King that he just made things worst.

"Tetsuya!" he screamed and tried to reach out towards the running teal head, yet only to pull his white cape. Aquamarine eyes looked at him in clouded emotions. "Stay away!" he says and the blue flames grew stronger. They were taken aback until Tetsuya had reached the gates. The sea was frozen due to the cold so the teal head took his chance and ran straight into it; though the heat from him was slowly sizzling at the ice, making it thinner and thinner.

Chihiro had noticed this. "HEIKA DON'T!"

But Seijuro did not listen. He ran through the ice and** CRACKED!**

The next thing he knew; the cold waters swallowed him. His vision blurry and all he could thought of was the running figure of the Seirin king.

'Tetsuya…'

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, why do I keep making those cheery frozen songs into angst? -_- <strong>


	6. We know better

**5. We know Better**

"Seijuro, no matter what happens, know that I love you so much." Says the woman with long red hair, stroking his frightened son while the carriage they are in reaches the bumpy road. Ruby eyes looked at his mother intently before shivering at the cold.

He had not understand why his mother suddenly woke him up, dressing him in white dress shirt, black shorts and suspenders (which was not exactly the type of winter clothes he had in mind) and then here they were, leaving Rakuzan in fast pace. "Mother, what's going on?" he asked but more tears were shed from her golden eyes. "You have to be strong" A sudden forced hit the back of their carriage. "Love your abilities, there is beauty in it. Never let fear conquer your heart."

"Mother-?!"

**CRASH!**

Time slowed down and gravity hit them hard. The carriage fell to the side cliff of at least 15 feet, crashing to the nearby creek. The young red head was shielded by the lady's cold body; blood tresses all over. He could not scream, he could not cry or hugged back for he was too spent and tired. All he could do was welcome the darkness evading his thoughts.

"Crap, you killed the other one."

"There's no gold or anything valuable in there. This is a waste of time!"

"Ugh," the red head groan and all unfamiliar faces turned to him. "There's one alive!"

"Heh, we can sell him. Take him to the wagon."

Seijuro was unceremoniously dragged and thrown into a spacious wagon. He cursed when the pain from his backside jolted and then tears streamed. His mother was dead and it was all, all these unknown idiots' faults.

He was upset, hurt and so angry that he felt the tingling sensation between his fingertips. Ah yes, that's right. He had magic, magic his mother taught him to use in dire need. Though his hands were tied up, red ice froze all over and Seijuro panicked upon losing control. The frost turned into an ugly spike in color of blood. "Oh no!" Seijuro tried to stand up but wobbled. Jumping from the wagon was a good idea right now but them finding out about his magic will constrict him more. "Please stop, please stop."

He chanted like a mantra but the ice grew larger. He closed his eyes shut; everyone and everything was going to freeze again and his mother was definitely not around to help. If only-

"Calm down." A mellow voice surprised him. He gasped and saw a teal head boy no younger than him in clothes of rags. He had captivating, luminous aquamarine eyes but held a soft smile for him. "You have to take a deep breath, and let your fear go. Exhale."

Seijuro arched an eyebrow but did as he was told. All of the sudden, his heart rate drop and so did the freezing in the wagon. "Thank you. I'm sorry for not noticing your presence awhile back."

The teal head shook his head. "No, I'm used to it."

"But you're cold." Seijuro crawled to his space and sat near him, giving him a bit of body heat though he was freezing himself. The smaller boy however had noticed this and chuckled. Blue flames lit at the smaller boy's rope and burned slowly. From his palms; he created a spec of heat and removed Seijuro's ropes. "How did you do that?" ruby eyes glinted in fascination. "I thought I was the only one who had magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes. Ice magic." Freckles of snowflakes danced around his fingers. "My name is Akashi Seijuro of Rakuzan. You are?"

The boy seemed hesitant to introduce himself but warmed up to him. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya... of Seirin."

"What? You're Seirin's prince? I never thought they had a child."

The child did not reply but nodded. And then curiosity hit Tetsuya.

"Were you supposed to be sent to Teiko?"

"Teiko? Why would I be sent there?"

Tetsuya looked at him alarmed. "Akashi-kun, could it be that you are not aware?"

"Aware of what?" the temperature became cold again.

"...The kingdoms are in war."

* * *

><p>"Akashi!"<p>

Heterochromatic eyes opened and his body immediately sat up. His surroundings became clearer; he was lying on a sofa with furry blankets on, figures of people he knew stood by the fireplace trying to get warm and is that snow by the window panes? "It's still early December, why is it snowing?"

Someone harshly pulled his collar and hazy eyes met with silver ones. "That's the first thing you ask after waking up? I didn't know Heika could be so STUPID."

"Mayuzumi-chii!"

"That was uncalled for. Should I crush him, Aka-chin?"

Then memories rushed into the red head's mind. Tetsuya and flashes trying to overturn and rewrite every memory he had with him. "AAAHHH!" he clutched his head tightly and everyone panicked. "Calm down, Akashi." A stern voice with words he remembered woke him up. Shuzo though looking sick and pale scanned the room and pushed Shugo who was helping him away. "I need everyone out of the room for a moment."

"No! We're not leaving Akashichii like this!"

"I agree with Ki-chan."

"Leave."

"Akashi, what are you saying-?"

"I said leave us." Seijuro's voice was stern. "I have a lot to ask him."

Everyone was reluctant since the two they were leaving were obviously sick to the bones but if it's involving the key to knowing Tetsuya's whereabouts, they followed. The doors closed, signaling their time to talk. "Where is Tetsuya?" he asked hoarsely and the sick king shook his head. "He disappeared after you fell into the ice waters hours ago. Don't worry; Kagami his king's guard had already answered everyone's question. Apparently no one in Seirin, not even his proclaimed fiancé know of his abilities. That leaves me and you."

"Did anybody see?"

"The ice you created? Fortunately only I and Haizaki were at the view. The rest, Kuroko covered the visible surroundings with his fire."

Seijuro's hands clenched at the fur blanket. How like Tetsuya to sacrifice his image for his. "I remember parts of things. I remember meeting him after we were captured by thugs on our way to Teiko."

"Yes, you both escaped by working together. But in months prior after learning of your mother's death and the war, you've grown depressed. According to Kuroko, you almost froze the entire staff due to your uncontrolled emotions."

* * *

><p>"Stay back!" the red head trembled against the corner of the room whilst red spikes grew from it. "I- I don't want to hurt you."<p>

But the boy in front of him was unfazed by the cold. Instead, whiffs of blue flames radiated from him as he clasps unto Seijuro's hands. The warmth was greedily sucked but Tetsuya didn't mind and hugged the red head tighter. "It's okay, Sei-kun. I won't be frozen like the rest."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The rest of their days were calm and playful to the point that they were inseparable. The king who had known of their abilities had allowed them to share a room, despite knowing the fact they are the ones always making a mess out of ballroom or kitchen floor. Though the two denied it; the massive evidence of red snow and burnt edges says so otherwise. On some occasions when their etiquette lessons began, complaints followed.

"A prince should is full of charm and grace. He shall wear clothes of his suit, no matter how heavy or uncomfortable. His posture is regal, untouchable and well dignified." Says a huge lady with fitted dress and a long nose, fiddling with the black teaching rod on her nimble finger. "His subjects should never see him in times of disgrace."

Tetsuya did his best not to yawn or looked bored so he followed every word the weird tutor says. He sat in a composed posture whilst his finger gripped on the porcelain tea cup. He never understood why the pinky must be raised. Plus he hated the smell and very much prefer vanilla over this. But bored aquamarine eyes caught sight of a certain red head by the window pane high up in his pony. He had a mischievous glint on his eyes and Tetsuya could not help but giggle.

"I beg your pardon?" the weird lady glared at him. "A prince does not laugh. Smile occasionally, but laugh is a must not." A gust of cold wind suddenly charged at the lady, freezing her skirt upwards and shamelessly exposing her bloomers. She shrieked like a banshee before running off and Tetsuya's laughter became louder.

"Don't listen to her." Says Seijuro upon opening the window pane. "Tetsuya should laugh more."

To that, the teal head blushed and nodded. "I'm envious. How come Sei-kun is doing horse ridding while I'm stuck with dining etiquette?"

Suddenly, red whiffs of snowflakes invaded the room and levitated Tetsuya towards the horse saddle. With an oomph! He was seated at the back of Seijuro and he automatically locked his arms around the red head's waist. "Sei-kun, that was dangerous!"

"Ah, that hurts my feelings. Do you not trust me, Kuroko?"

"... of course I trust Sei-kun. Just try not to scare me next time."

"Next time." He echoed and he rode away, feeling the wind in his air while Tetsuya let out a childish shrieked

But those screams later turned to laughter until their clothes turned dirty.

"A prince must NEVER let his silk be soiled. Let it be a small stain or a speck of dirt!" Says the head of the maids at the two dirt ridden boys. Though Tetsuya looked guilty, Seijuro was bored. "Now come along, time for a bath." The grip she had on the Seirin prince however was unnecessary, angering Seijuro. They had not fully recovered from the thug incident and to be touched hasrhly still bought bad memories. "We know better." He says and froze the bottom of the nanny. "Wait until I tell the king!" She screamed and the two sprinted off towards the kitchen. They were obviously tired and hungry and some food will do them justice.

"Kuroko, get on my shoulders." Says Seijuro and the teal head complied. This habit was developed the partners in crime had developed. Tetsuya then reached for the jar of cookies and a bottle of vanilla flavoring. When the red head hoisted him down; ice manipulated itself to reach the needed utensils. "I'm envious of Sei-kun's powers. Everything I touch would burn."

The red head stopped whipping what seems to be cream before cupping both sides of his cheeks. "This magic would only be a curse without Kuroko's flames." He then kissed Tetsuya's temple. "Now let's get to that new recipe I learned. The flavored ice they make are called milkshakes!"

"Yeah." The blushing boy nodded. After munching on their new found goodies, they hid at the lower part of the table when they heard footsteps of the servants. "Ne, Sei-kun did you know? Princes aren't suppose to say the word underwear?" The last word came as a whisper.

Seijuro almost chocked on the milkshake. "Kuroko, your taste for learning new things are very odd. We don't need to learn about nonsensical things. We know better."

"Sei-kun is sometimes childish." he took a bite of the cookie. "But I know you'll be a great king someday."

"Don't you want to be king too?"

A shook. "Not really, I want to travel the world with Sei-kun. If not, I want to be by your side."

Seijuro tried his best not to blush but looked at those aquamarine eyes with promising orbs. "Then let's."

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya was never one to give in anyways." Chuckled Seijuro before covering his eyes, unaware that tears were already rolling down. Shuzo understood and looked away. "It was obvious you two just clicked. I remember the staffs and father dealing with you guys escaping etiquette lessons."<p>

The atmosphere lightened up. "You have no idea." Seijuro then pushed the warm blankets away and sat properly. "You obviously know a lot of what happened between us. Can you tell me more? My memories are quite fazed."

Shuzo nodded. "Aside from the mischievous deeds your partner in crime committed, there's more. Do you remember what happened when you fell off the cliff?"

* * *

><p>"MONSTERS!"<p>

A stone was thrown from the Meiko prince and then to the teal head. The fragile boy was knocked down and blood dripped from his forehead. "STAY AWAY YOU MONSTERS!" and more stones.

Tetsuya did not dodge anymore, as he was already tired. He was careless to have shown Seijuro his new fireworks technique but the Cliffside turns out to be open as another kid had followed them. When the teal head made sparks at the wrong timing, creating a wave of failed fire, it must've scared the kid. But Seijuro who had seen the blood became angry. Calling Tetsuya a monster was one thing, but injuring him was another.

A huge whiff of red spikes was formed from his left hand **SWISH!** He angrily directed the red magic at the boy who all he saw was burning ashes. That's right, people who hurt those he love should just PERISH.

"Sei-kun, DON'T!"

the cry of his friend woke him from his trance and the next thing he knew, his magic shot Tetsuya's chest whom his body protected the bully frozen behind him.

"No!"

Anguish was what he felt until he found out that his magic was redirected towards him. He didn't have time to blink when it struck his left eye hard. The pain was excoriating but knowing the ring he gave Tetsuya redirected what was suppose to kill him made Seijuro smile. The pain got worst and he wobbled backwards before gravity defied him.

He fell from the cliff.

"SEI-KUN!"

'Don't shout, Kuroko. It'll hurt your throat.'

But the teal head jumped after him without hesitation. "Tetsuya no!"

But the call of his name motivated the teal head further. With the boost of his flames; he reached Seijuro and hugged him. He flipped their positions in a knick of time and his back slammed against the water first.

The red head was losing his consciousness as the waters swallow the both. But not yet. Not when Tetsuya was hurt.

His remaining strength got them both back at the shore. "I'm sorry." He stroked the teal locks of the boy beside him before giving a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Akashi! Kuroko!"

The king's voice was all the assurance he need before passing out.

* * *

><p>"So long least that I didn't get this from a troll's kiss."<p>

Shuzo laughed. "Trust me they're real. Kuroko says so."

"What else did he tell you? Did I lose my memory because of the ice shard? I don't remember much after losing consciousness and somehow, it feels like some of my memories were lies, replaced to block me remembering my powers."

"...That you have to ask him yourself." Then the king let out a wheeze cough. "Now that your well, get out and find him."

Seijuro nodded and ran out of the room, despite the rest of the Generation of Miracles stumbling from the wooden door as of caught eavesdropping red handed. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I pushed him into doing this, it is my responsibility to clear his name." The red head bravely announced to the panicking people. Among them was Shigehiro distributing blankets to the younger civilians. Why was it snowing a bit hard? Though December, no snow was suppose to come at earlier week.

No. None of that was of importance. Tetsuya was first priority. He called for a horse and for someone to fetch his necessary belongings (which was suspiciously heavier than expected).

He hoisted himself up and position himself at the saddle. "I'll bring him back, I promise." He sent an apologetic look at Shigehiro who nodded acceptingly.

"Heika!" Chihiro ran towards him. "There's a snow storm coming around the kingdoms. We need you back at Rakuzan as to the others in their respective kingdoms."

"Eh! That's unfair, Tetsu-kun needs help." Says Satsuki though a bit stunned of the truth.

Chihiro was to protest when he was suddenly lifted by the purple hair giant. "Go, Aka-chin. I'll hold him off."

"Put me down! This is uncalled for! Oi, Akashi!"

Again heterochromatic eyes looked apologetic. "I leave Rakuzan in your hands. For a while." With a heave of the lash, the horse sprinted away with the king and everyone burst into praises. Yet cut short when Shugo came out with a pale face. "Nijimura is down!" Healers came rushing in and to the rest panicked. A snow storm and they were short one leader. Worst was Shuzo completely unconcious.

"Crap, what should we do? We have to get home but we can't leave Teiko like this." Shintarou rarely cursed but times like these threw his composure. Since Tetsuya's power was exposed, could the winter be the side effect as of following the prophecy?

"I'll stay in Teiko."

"Like hell I'm leaving you alone here, Satsuki!"

"But Dai-chan-!"

"Allow me." A suave voice cut them the fiancee's quarrel. All eyes turned to the figure in disbelief. "I may not have training like all of you but I ran several divisions in our company."

"This is a kingdom your shouldering.".says Ryota sternly but the man persisted. "I can do it. Besides, if the snow storm struck here first, who knows about surviving the cold best than an ice harvester."

They were still relucant but time was running out. "We leave Teiko in your hands, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

A sinister smirk formed. "I'll do my best."

**Okay guys, I really need suggestions on this for the next chapter... WHO GETS THE LET IT GO NUMBER? AKASHI OR KUROKO O.O ?**


	7. Dogs are Better than People

**6. Dogs are better than People**

It was suspiciously heavy.

Too heavy.

The sack he had at his shoulders was too much for his back to carry. Everything would've been easier if that stupid horse didn't run off after stepping in on ice. He was an excellent rider! To have a cowardly horse who unceremoniously threw him was an embarrassment. To the river no less.

The weather was too cold for the normal December chill he expected, making his bum freeze to the bones. Seijuro should've changed first before bravely heading off to save Tetsuya.

And damn that teal head for keeping important things from him. It was never his fault even! It was him who got his eyes struck with ice not Tetsuya yet the Seirin king took it upon himself to avoid him at an unreasonable purpose. 'When I find you, I'll knock some senses into that head.' Seijuro thought darkly before slipping in more ice and into a creek.

He groaned and cursed profanities. Great, he was soaking wet and the cold did not do any better. "Are the gods punishing me?" He says before getting himself out of the river. But then he felt his sack move and open. With trembling hands, he tried to reach out and then-

"Arff!"

"Ah!"

He met aquamarine eyes that shared its owner. The very dog that pounded him and tried to chew his precious gloves off. "N-nigou?"

"Arff! Aarff!" The Alaskan malmalute wagged its tail. They both got off the water and the dog shook itself, making Seijuro groan in disgust at the water spilt at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Aruff!"

"Cold. Cold." He hissed, walking in an odd manner as his pants froze stiff. "There should be a shop around here."

"Ruff! Aruff!" Nigou bit the end of his coat and began pulling him hastily. Seijuro arched an eyebrow but followed nonetheless. No more less than 20 minutes; they reached a small, snow covered shack. The Rakuzan king eyed it before wiping the snow off the sign. " Hmm... Wandering Genta Trading post... and with Sauna?" He leaned down and patted the dog. "Who knew you were useful."

"Arff!"

The duo entered the shop and had spotted a big, gruff man. Judging from the dark blue and white common clothes he wore, he was a rich merchant preferably from Kaijou, Ryota's kingdom. "Big summer blowout" he says in an unenthusiastic voice. Seijuro arched an eyebrow. Summer? Clearly it was past 3 seasons already though the sudden snow storm was unanticipated. Yet judging from the merchandise; they were clearly for the summer. "Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention!" now that he proudly showed off a bottle of yellow liquid. Seijuro was one step away from yelling at him to read the atmosphere better.

"Ah no thank you. We just need some winter clothes." Nigou then chewed on the red head's boots, demanding something too. "And some dog crackers if you have."

"That would be in our winter department." he pointed at a near empty corner with only a few coats were hanged.

They made their way with Seijuro picking out dry pants and a new coat whilst opening a box of dog crackers for Nigou. "So.. umm, did someone perhaps stop by here?"

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm dear, is you"

"Oi, old man! I finished the shift already. Can't you cut me some slack now?"

"And this fellow."

The young man was in a snow suit and heavily covered with the element that could barely see his face. He let down the mask, revealing dark opaque eyes and raven hair. Clearly he looked tired and almost frostbitten. "Takeuchi-san, the ice harvested is at least 500 pounds. You can at least give more that nickels."

"No can do, brat. Summer's in 2 months. That's when you should sell."

"But there'll be hardly ice at that time!" Simple logic.

"Not my problem, Kasamatsu Yukio."

"You have got to be kidding me! Oh man," he ruffled his hair. "That Ogiwara brat's gonna kill me."

"Ogiwara... Shigehiro?" Seijuro immediately approached Yukio. "Excuse me but I'd like to hire you for your services."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to find someone." someone really important to me. "Since you're obviously an ice harvester; I'd need you to escort me some parts in Teiko mountains." Obviously a person who runs away would go for a place of isolation. But the older man narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Don't worry, I am not a person of trouble. In fact I know you're boss, Ogiwara Shigehiro, right? We're friends." a horrible lie. "If you get help me get to the mountains, I'll pay you a hefty price."

But the ice harvester was still hesitant, especially at the mention of his boss. "Sorry kid, it's obvious you can pay your services but there's no way I'm going out in that raging snow storm." as if the storm heard him, the wind grew more restless. "But I can lend you my horse."

Seijuro thanked him for that but the ongoing storm made him stay and rent a place... at the stable. A noble, no, royalty of his status was highly insulted but for Tetsuya.. he could sleep in the pig stock all night if he wanted too. Plus, the small secluded place could help him remember more of the tainted memories and his... magic.

"Call us if there's anything else you need. " says Yukio, placing warm blankets down. "Also, about Ogiwara-kun-"a loud swish interrupted them.

"You were saying?"

The raven head looked more hesitant. "Ah, never mind. Just be careful who you deal with."

The door closed and Seijuro was more insulted. They may know that, that pathetic excuse of Tetsuya's fiancée who had not even bother running after him the moment the teal head was scared (well, it was his fault for provoking), as someone of high status but he was a KING. King of the most competitive and resource rich of all kingdoms surrounding Teiko. He had just yet to keep his identity secret to not let anything that happened out of Teiko's gate UNTIL he clears Tetsuya's name... and magic. He could never get use to that word yet it seemed it was him in the first place who told the teal head of that word.

He hastily removed his left hand glove, and the tingling he use to always suppressed now forms small red flakes and then, it hardens to ice. "Did you see that?" he turned to Nigou and dog's eyes were fixated on his hand before barking out loud. "Wait, why do I talk to you like you understand me in the first place?" more barking and Siejuro palmed his forehead. Oh well, he at least he preferred his company unlike his owner. His owner was a switch, one minute he was flirting (Tetsuya completely oblivious of that) teasing him, welcoming him with false sense of rekindling friendship and the next he shows off that flamboyant fiancée like a door slammed on his face after he confessed his love.

Fortunately, he said that he LOVED Tetsuya and knowing the teal head, he could interpret that as any other ways like familial love, bromance or whatever the hell was inside his mind.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Seijuro then noticed that the ice grew and became sharp and darker. His eyes widened and immediately wore the gloves back. As if the glove was mystical; warm sensation overcame the growing ice. "Maybe this was why Tetsuya hid it from me. UNLIKE him, I can't control it. Yet it was a petty reason, don't you think so?"

"Aruff!"

"Glad to see you agree with me." His eyes darted at the sack. "But do tell me what other wonders have you bought with you." Inside the sack was a pouch of the gold left, some meat in strips, rope and... a heavy book. "Why on earth-? Did you seriously pick this up?" the dog nodded and Seijuro sighed heavily. Maybe the dog was trying to bride his owner back? Tetsuya was indeed fond of books since he OBVIOUSLY has a lot of free time during their stay in Teiko.

Nigou as if he read Seijuro's mind, barked and chewed the end of the book, trying to flip it open. Only then the red head was aware of the contents. "BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART" was an old Seirin legend but now considered a simple children bedtime story. There was suppose to be a play if Seijuro recalled before he provoked the newly crowned king. "You want me to read this?" He looks at the dog warily and Nigou barked in approval.

The first pages contained to stained glass drawings of clearly a girl with dark maroon hair and gold eyes, dressed in layers of blue that did not suit her and a butler on her side with eyes shades of violet and dark, inky hair. 'Kine Sayaka I, Queen of Rakuzan' now that got the red head aback. The Kine family were the ancestors of his mother until the Akashis took over the throne in hand of marriage. He never knew Rakuzan had anything to do with Seirin history turned legend. This was probably the only book that contained this and no doubt Tetsuya and the old king knew. Maybe the real reason why the teal head kept distance from him was also found here.

"Around 500 years ago when the kingdoms have not yet united, Rakuzan stood among all and was only then recognized the best during the reign of Kine Sayaka. Though many have been restless, vying the young queen's attention in hand of marriage, none had ever won her heart. Kine Sayaka was nicknmaed 'The frozen heart' due to her cold demeanor and lack of affections towards others. Making up for it; she was gifted with intellect of politics and war, beauty that none could match and perfection in every field of art. Her majesty was 14 when she was crowned as her parents had passed away due to murder. This was believe to be the reason of her isolation from the other kingdoms." Seijuro flipped the other pages to skip the history of her growth and more surprises kept coming his way. The next picture was the queen and her trusted butler named Kuroko Tetsutya. "She was closest to the child servant who was sold to them to keep peace after the offense of the previous Kuroko aristocrats." once again, this caught the Rakuzan king's attention. This was never, and he mean never, mentioned in the books he had read.

"Their future is bleak

All kingdoms will splinter

All land shall be cursed

With unending winter

With blasts of cold will come dark art,

A fire extinguished, breaking them apart

And comes a ruler

With a frozen heart!

Then all will perish in snow and ice!"

Unless she is freed with a sword sacrifice!"

Truth to be told, the Kine ancestors had been offended when the Kuroko household refused to aid in the earlier war. Both families had disputes for years and one of the trolls, which are creatures to have assisted people born with gifts, had cursed them with a prophecy and threatened them to end the war so it won't come true. Thus they ended the civil war and this Kuroko Tetsuya was offered to serve the queen as a peace offering and sign of loyalty. "More like mockery." says Seijuro with disgust.

"What they had not known is that her majesty was the one born to fulfill the prophecy. Fate decided can never be undone. She was cursed with the power of ice, said to have awakened late during her isolation and the taunted title became real. Though the cause of her secret being spread was unknown, she was deemed a threat and had set the new built kingdoms around her in a blizzard, causing food shortage and depression. Scared straight, she ran away from home and was missing for months. Guards were sent all over to find her but came back with injuries, declaring the queen had harm them in the most inhumane way possible. There had been war all over the place, the kingdom and the throne but her trusted butler had promised to bring her back."

"As it turns out, the Kuroko family was from the line of sorcerers. Kuroko Tetsuya posses the abilities to help the queen suppress her powers. Weeks after his journey; the storm died down and Kine Sayaka's name had been cleared. In return, Rakuzan had been entitled to help support and build the main kingdom; Teiko. From then on, people who had practiced sorcery had been accepted."

It was suppose to be a happy ending but the pages didn't finish yet. "However, when outsiders had attacked to exterminate all who had magic, another war broke out. Kuroko Tetsuya was later killed." Seijuro cringed, not wanting to think that the same could happen to his Tetsuya. "Kine Sayaka unleashed the most powerful blizzard and snow made soldiers, murdering all the enemies. Her power was too strong and anyone who tried to stop her was frozen and at an un-reverasable cause. According to the trolls; ONLY AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE CAN THAW THE FROZEN HEART. It was an unsolved riddle and time was running out. For the last resort, they snapped Kine Sayaka to her senses and the queen..." the red head gulped. "Stabbed herself with a sword. Only then, the blizzard ceased."

For a cause, the writer indicated that everything followed according to the prophecy. Another page was the prophecy and a theory that the queen was in love with her butler and the death devastated her, making her heart completely frozen. Other pages were maps to the 'trolls hideout' and towards Seirin. This was considered a Seirin legend because where the two died marked where the rest of the surviving Kuroko's lived and rule whilst cutting ties with Rakuzan completely. Since this book was obviously its only copy, the ties of Rakuzan and Seirin was normal to the present day. But Seijuro read between the lines.

"So this was why he avoided me." he says in a blank tone but deadly aura he emitted was present. "He didn't want the two of us meeting the same fate." In honesty he didn't know how to react. Angry? Why would he, when obviously both didn't want each other to die. Sad? Pissed? Wanting to cry?

No emotions surged through his heart. He only felt numb and as if he was suffocating. Seijuro had learned so much today and it was overwhelming... perhaps in a bad way.

He loved his childhood friend.

(He wanted to be given another chance of closure.)

He confessed to his childhood friend.

(He said loved but the feelings are still there)

His childhood friend has a fiancee.

(Ogiwara Shigehiro is a butt)

His childhood friend has powers.

(Blue fire. The one that always soothes his emotions)

He has powers.

(Red ice. Beautiful and dangerous)

His childhood friend prevented him from remembering for their sake.

(He provoked him now he ran away to god knows where)

His childhood friend's ancestor died and he might follow.

(They will follow the same fate if he continued to chase him)

A tragic history might repeat itself.

So what now? He either drags Tetsuya back to Teiko, clear their names, reveal their powers and then people outside the kingdoms will deem them a threat and a war starts. Tetsuya of course would hand himself over but Seijuro has no plans of letting the teal head die. He will fight to the death for Tetsuya? Definately. Or he could go back and declare him missing and then dead, everyone rest assures and sorcery will be out of the picture. Tetsuya lives in solitude once more and he goes back to Rakuzan and live his life. NO FREAKING WAY.

"Aruff! Aruff!"

"We can't do anything about it anymore, Nigou. Tetsuya gets hurt either way and the choice we should choose would obviously be the lesser pain that we could inflict him."

"RUFF!" the dog's bark got louder and so did the snow storm. "Everyone out there will beat you, cheat you and stab you in the back. No doubt your master had and will experience this again." he absentmindly thought. "Dogs are better than people, don't you agree?"

No reply but Nigou pushed the book open to reveal the page with the trolls and the words ONLY AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE CAN THAW THE FROZEN HEART. Seijuro raised an eyebrow and sighed before slowly closing the book once more. "I am not convinced that Tetsuya has a frozen heart."

Seijuro changed into the much preferable traveling clothes (no more of the coat) of his thick blue dress shirt and black vest and dry pants before dozing off a bit. When the snow storm ceased and the duo took on the horse and rode away. He doesn't have a plan but he is certain that he cannot leave Tetsuya alone. Not again.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry for the late updates but let it go will definitely follow tom or the day after. Though I apologize to the readers because the duo will not sing, just interpret the song. I really apologize for this disappointment, I just can't write them singing, not yet. I will however promise a bonus crack fic of them singing it just not on the next chapter. But I do thank you guys for responding on the last chapter's question.<strong>


End file.
